Can't you understand nope!
by goofybunny123
Summary: A crazy life what more could you want ? The rich and, piwerfull plus insane people added to the list is no fun .A rebel and a protective family leads to a life she did not want .With a ideot in mind and denial at hand what could happen ? read and find out !
1. Chapter 1

Cant you just understand

Rin's P.O.V

The world does not go around anymore .Everthing just stops and , does not go agin no matter what just like now .Frozen in time.

Locked in the bathroom with the so called " Popular girls" are at me agin just because I did not lestin this time or any other time . Teto was flipping her twin drills over he shoulder's Neru stared at me with a wickid smile plasterd on her tan face . Aoi stood over me looking like she had better things to do than this, how could she not I mean they were going to leave a couple of scratches on a human ,me .I think that these so called "Popular Girls " are bitches .

Finaily my steps ended , I could not move back anymore and hit the cold hard wall .They slowly moved forward looking intently at ...me .Aoi being the leader took the lead you could here the cries from miku outside yelling at them to stop ,something they would not do no matter what its allways been like , something gave a scream to the girls i looked around to see the door was knocked down I looked strait up at the cuprilt meiko standing there pissed i got away from the spot and zoomed over to meiko as fast as my legs would take me .She looked pleased with herself but,that quickly faded as she saw the "Popular Girls" and Aoi. Her and Aoi were not firends by any means .

I got out of the bathroom and straight to Miku who looked relived as can be i smiled as bright as i could trying to hide everthing ."Rin are you ok ?Did they get you anywhere ?" Miku pesterd frighten but a little relived ."No they did not no need to worry ok ?"I replied like nothing had happend before we could finish our converstion yuuma came holling ass to us his bag barley able to stay with him at the inhuman pace he was going at before i could dodge anything that wuld happend i was picked up and pulled into a tight embrace by him .

"Rin oh my god you are ok !Thank the lord I was running over here as fast as i could when i heard I am so sorry that i could not get to you in time I am so sorry "Yuuma spoke like he would die if anything would happen to me he would die .After a couple seconds i saw my siblings come running fast to Lenka looked liked she had been crying and Rinto he looked pissed .I quickly looked around we were making a scene people were stareing some were wispering to one and another about us .

I buried my head in yuumas shoulder not like that would help everybody allready knew immeditly got the memo and,began giving everyone who was there a death glare .My golden bangs covering my face as much as possible with the white clips pinning it up from my face how ironic. My hair had gorwn down to my waist I had become "defined" as my older sibling Lenka had called it over the year .It was horrible.

Miku began filling them in in what happend while i was put on yuuma's back pigy back style with my head buried all Rinto said was "Drama this early rin this is a new record ." I said back in a matter of factly tone "Well if those whores would not have tried to order me around I would not have been in that situion." Lenka poped in at that moment "Well how about you dont open your rude ass mouth." Shit lenka was angry I am screwed way to go dumbass Rin .

When Rinto opend his mouth I knew what was comeing before it happend Rinto my older brother was so predictable heh I chuckled to myself but, at last it came "Rin do you understand that you are part of a powerfull family and,continusly disobey whatever you are told to do ?Well you need to quit and keep your mouth shut ,Fuck Meiko had to knock the door down because you were in there !Now I understand you dont want to deal with the name kagamine but, you have to you are turning 16 soon to just lestin please I dont want you to get hurt ."

Lenka then dicided to chime in "You need to act more like a lady to and you refuse my help all the time with stuff like that so i am going to take drastic measures and going to talk to mom about taking all your boy chloth styles away ."

I was pissed then but,now lenka what the fuck .

Yuuma had dicided to let me go as soon as my feet hit the ground I walked more could they want I am allready wearing a black skirt with yellow rimming at the bottom, black knee high socks and, a black and yellow slevless sailor top plus regular school shoes .Also ,my trademark bow and clips .As I walked away I could feel every one looking at me I did not like it was this way since I became "defined" .

I hurried to my locker not wanting anymore looks from people .As soon as I got there I opend it grabbed my books and headed to class before the bell rang I slid in taking my seat by the window before she could relize it . I let a smirk come onto my face my baby blue eyes glinting with pride .Of cross miku was allready there being miss perfect .

spoke up after class started "We have a new student today his name is Kagami, Len now would you like to say something to the class ?

"No not really .But, sure I will say something I like banannas ; thats it oh yeah nice to meet you ." His voice was sort of deepand, at the end he flashed a huge grin and winked . The girls started to wisper wiched turned into squels .I looked him over not bad at all Blond hair, deep Blue eyes, musculer build not to bulky just right, pale skin ,spikey blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail it just seemed to fit him .A black and gold shirt button up shirt with a gold tie with dark blue pants plus nice school shoes are school unifrom werid right?

I made sure to not be cought when looking at him .He kinda looks like me just a little bit diffrent. broke my train of thought's when she said "You can sit next to Rin Kagamine .Rin please stand up so he knows where to sit ."I stood up deciding I would fallow the advice/orders from my brother and held my hand up so he could see me .He smiled at me and made his way over to the seat by me .I sat down no greetings or anything and just looked out of the window for the class period that was until i got a note that said

"**Hello future wifu **."

~Len

Probley not the right choice but I wrote back ...

"**I think you are way off dumbass go find another person to play your stupid games also use better gammer**."

-Not your future wife Rin

I passed it back and waited to see his exspression but, it became a smirk ,A SMIRK DAMN HIM !

He landed it on my desk here is what it said ...

"**You may not want it but, I want it so I get it future wife Rin**."

~Len your future husband

I got pissed then and quit writing to him .Ha! That will show him!No it really won't . I looked down defeated by my own words .

I gusse he enjoyed seeing me defeated because, he started laughing at me thats when decided to look over at us .Len quickly quited down smiling to himself over the little issue . Todays class's were cut short because of teacher inservice so we had homeroom only that for 2 hours .When school was over like allways Rinto, Miku, Meiko,Yuuma and,Lenka were all waiting to pick me up .

I grabbed my bag and started to run for the sake of not another lecture today one is I got there ,there was anew addition to the groupe it was Len . Yuuma walked up to me an asked if i wanted a piggy back ride like allways i replyed a simple yes and hopped on my ride with Rinto carrying my bag .I loved being on Yuuma's back because i could see all the higher things in life i could not hen i was in the ground because , well I was short .And, it was no fair .

As we walked down to the school school gate,are car arrived out came ozwald and in came the groupe .Ozwald calling us by are names when we enterd it was such a bother could he like stop being so fromal .

When every one was seated and buckled he began to drive us all to are respective houses the frist one to go were miku then, Meiko then Yuuma .All that was left were me ,Lenka ,Rinto an, Len oh yay .When we arived to our cottege styled mansion not to big but just right .Ozwald got out of the car and,opend my door and we filed out of the car and into the house .I hurried in the house and up to my room an, hid my boy styled cholthes .as soon as that was over I flooped on my bed waiting for the impact and it came Lenka barged into my room with a wild look in her eye's .


	2. Chapter 2

**hey this is goofy bunny and this is a short chapter because it is building up to the event in the next chapter so sorry ...**

**weirdo's live on!**

* * *

Can't you understand

chapter 2

"Rin!Where is it! " Lenka yelled fury raging in her eyes ."Never !" I yelled back running through the house with my hair waving bye to lenka throwing the door's in front of me open. I quickly ran into one of the guest bedrooms .And, opend the window and out I go thank god I changed into a pair of faded blue shorts an A black tank top pluse my faviorite high tops .As I felt my hair being pushed through the air and flying backwards .I grabbed the tree and swinged myself on the branch that is until I slept and fell oh yay not agin.

Rin's Rule 1 when falling: cover your head and hope for the best!

But instead of hiting the ground I landed in someones arm's .I quickly opened my eye's since when were they closed ?Oh yeah they were hoping for the best ! I looked up and found a smirking dumbass .Len. "Did you climb that tree just to fall in my arms ?" I looked straight at him. "Hell no , don't flatter yourself dumbass." and jumped off him and ran at the frist sight of lenka .I yelled over my shoulder to len "Please take it personal dumbass!" and ran for the woods .Thank god lenka got drug away from me by a maid she was on top of me and trying to strangle me .For not telling her where my amazing cholthes are !

I got up and, ran looking back to see that lenka had gotten free and was at the heels of my feet .I sped up and into the house I ran holling ass all the way there .When I slammed the door an safly locked it up .When I through open the door I found my parent's siting in the living room. Talking quitly to each other I stoped and silently tried not to be reconigized but it failed my mother lucian looked at me and motioned for me to sit down .This is not good at all .

I slowly sat down and looked at them when my mom began " Rin you know that you are part of a honored family of a very high statuse .And, because of this you ,you are held at a more strict postion .This con not be stressed nor, can it be conveyed to the piont of it being throughly exspressed to the piont of no questions to others ,So honey when we were given a propsol by the Kagami famly considering the fact we have had close ties to them for a very long time we would want to honor that .Because, of that you and len are the same age so we as in the head of the two familes decided that we would honor thr tie between the 2 the honored agreemeant and, respect you and len are promised to eachother no matter what. We wanted to let you know that you will be shareing with a room with one bed only .There will be no changing of anything so please get used to this .You and Len are not allowed to date anyone else .So for that matter get along with him and if you disgrace our with all that we love you rin so please take this on with great respect ."My mother lucian looked me dead in the eye and gave a smile hoping to cut the tension with a smile .

I just sat there speechless I thought that I am now promised to a dumbass and,I have no way to get out of it ,I can't live my own life now because of this,this is so stupid no matter what he ruined everything . Oh my god fuck NO! I stood up and yelled " I FUCKING REFUSE !" and stromed off .This was the frist time I cussed at my parents's.

As I stomped outside I got pulled into a tight hug by rinto and that was the thing to push me over the top .I started punching his chest repeatidly that stoped after a while and I strated crying was all stupid Everyhting was none of it was good at all .Lenka was walking along and saw us,she saw us, She cam eright to me and attempted to wishper soothing things to me but it failed no MORE .

I hate this .I want to leave .

* * *

**Im back !Miss me ?! **

**please review and tell me what you liked or did not .or just to tell me your ides pm me for that ! Thank you so much till then babye **


	3. Chapter 3

Can't you understand

chapter 3

I want to leave I will leave .When lenka and rinto got done telling me that everything will be ok and he is not such a bad guy .Well I dont belive that not for one second or any other for that matter .I walked away or more like stomped away to my room through a secret passage way I found when I was younger only yuma knows about it cause he helped me clean out the spiders .I got to the rose bush and pulled the thorns aside with a wooden plank I hide or else the gradener would dispose of it .But , it still scares me ,the spiders,as I climbed through the the tree by my room and kept on going up until I was level with my window only a little space between me and my safty land .

As I jumped over the little space I grabbed my window seal and heaved myself over the seal and into my room .I stood up and and slowly walked over to my bed and simply floped down before got up and grabbed a bag and , started packing my cholthes and extra money some extra things like a jacket and a extra pair of tennis shoe's .I quickly hid my bag when i heard my door open to revale len leaning aginst the frame his bangs covering his eyes he looked like he had heard what I was doing until i tried to hide it did he?

"Rin, I heard you "

And , that proves I have a spidy sense about people hearing me .

"I don't know what you heard but it was nothing go away ."I said trying to sound as innocent as possible .

"Well Rin honey if you have not noticed you are not as silent as you think. And, we share a room fyi."

"ok."I said not really caring

He looked me straight in the eye and, pounced pushing me roughly against the wall with my wrist's pinned above my head .And len looking me straight in the eye ,his blue eyes stareing deeply into mine I could see many confilcting emotions within his eyes love ,worry and lust .He slowly came close to my face making me go red from the close contact and squirm trying to get free from his iron like grasp .All my efforts were futile nothing had this look on his face that made me want to get away from him. I was uncomftable it made me mad ."let me go you-...

Then soft perfect lips came crashing torward mine and claiming as then .

HE KISSED ME

. !

I'M .GOING TO KILL HIM.

WILL BE LIFELESS THE LITTLE CUNT FUCK .

"Now rin will you shut the hell up?" He looked irrated and sounded irratated it made pissed then!

I garbed his colar on his neck and kneed him in the nose . There is more pain coming his way .


	4. Chapter 4

Can't you understand

chapter 4

The blood gushed form his nose causing him to take his hand and pinch the bridge of his in an attempt to stop the blood .I laughed and let a sadistic smile grace my face until, it reached my eyes lighting them ,with a dangerouse glow .While Len was pinching his nose I took the oppertuinity to kick him in the side letting the groan he realeased fule my fire .

I was pissed beyond belife his life was now my job to end oh poor baby .Len was off the floor now and staring me in the eye hmm I like a challenge ,lets play . He came close his woodsy scent infecting my nose I hate it.

He was in my bubble now . I looked up at him letting my smile tell him how much he will regret cam closer and pulled his arms out as if to welcome me into a hug .I refuse i can't seem weak ,but my body was yelling at my brain it wanted to accept the hug . Before I could do anything he hugged me and my momment of weakness let loose and toke over .

The tears started pouring form my eyes all down my face leaving me hugging back letting sparks eprupt form our touch I know it sounds cheesy, but it happend and it let me loose every thing came out .I hated that I was week .I could not stand it no matter what so I did the only logical thing ,and pushed away letting him not see my face by hiding it with my bangs .

"Rin why are you pushing me away ?"

"Because I don't want to be around you ,you make me weak ,and I refuse to be weak around you or anyone ."I said letting the regret fill my voice.

By the look of it he did not like my awnser at all .I was pulled back into his hard torso ,and hugged. I cried more than I did earlier .I guess I feel asleep sometime and woke up with me in Lens lap snuggled up in a fuzzy blanket with his head inbetween the crook of my neck allowing my head to rest frimly on his chest.

When I moved trying to get out of his grasp I think you can guess were his hands were oh yeah around my waist .He woke up new note about len light sleeper .He looked stairght at me ,an let me see the smirk on his face ..

"So Rin is the type of girl to cry ,and then snuggle huh? I think I should get to my future wifu ."

I turned a shade of crimson that would make fire jealouse .I tried to get up but his arms kept me from doing so .When he finail let go I saw the alram clock,and relized i was late for the worst thing a day with my mom, no offense I love her ,but her idea of fun is sooo diffrent from my virsion .

I told well yelled at len to get the hell out of my room .When he was gone i ran for the bathroom and threw open the door .It reavealed a white marble flooring and a creme colored counters housing all my supplyes for school morning's . And, there stood my pride and joy my shower right by my jacuzzie of a bathtub.

I chose my sound affects raniforest .As I striped of my cholthes and pulled a towle out of the cup board and climbed into the shower allowing my body to relaxe with the sounds sorounding me .I grabbed my towle and propceded in drying myself off and getting out a flat iron and going for my hair .It was a lot longer than I remember .

When I was done IT came tothe lower of my back yeah a lot longer .I had to look nice because of what the day consisted of . I grabbed a nice blue sweater a pair of black tights and some brown boots .

I got up to the mirrow and grabbed my white bow placced it on my head and took eyeliner and mascara to my face allowing it to do its magic after i got done i put on some lip gloss ,and here I was waiting to go away with my mom for one hell of a day.


	5. Chapter 5

Cant you understand? Nope!

Rins P.O.V

"Can't you sit up straighter?"My mother asked with a slight edge in her voice .

"No."I repliyed back allowing the whole "I don't want to lestin to you" tone fully take control of my voice .

"Well will you just lestin to me ?"

"No."

"Why not ?"

"Because im not the person who gave her fucking daughter away to a huge pain in my ass so can you please just shut the fuck up and let me eat my cheesy fri's?"

She just brushed off my comment like their was no meaning to it yet there was to much meaning to it .

"Oh yeah honey I wanted to talk about your eating habits there getting out of control "She spook in such a snide way it hurt my feelings to even hear that .

I Remarked back to her "well at least im not fucking anorexic I perfer not be just bones ya'know."

With those words I left the mall food court and headed home by foot because, I sure as hell was not going to ride in some car with my supposed "caring mother". When I got about two blockes away I saw what apperead to be a mass hoard of bitches folowing me they consisted of ,Tei and her minions .I guess fate chose to give me a spactacular day today . I finaly got sick of their fucking petty stalking so I turned around only to be met with a fist of the one who just seems to loath me ,tei.

As I stumbled back a little bit I got into a fighting stance holding my feet shoulder wide and hands infront of my face .My muscles taught and ready for action. I was allways tought to watch my opponets eyes to calculate their next move ,wich gave away tei's .When she went for another blow I side steped and counterd with a kick to her gut sending all the air running out of her . All her minions ran off .She looked at me and spoke in such a calm manner it would frighten anyone ,but it failed to have its affect on me .

"Oh so the bitch knows how to fight huh?"

I replied back "Well yeah she does and that would be miss bitch to you whore."

"Oh relly what makes you think you get to tell me what to call you huh have you forgotten your just a low life ,and I mean why in the world would anyone give their attention to a flat chested , anorixic dumass who probley sucks dicks for a living ."

I got pissed then and tackled her to the ground pinning with my legs so she couldnt attack me I punched her in the nose allowing the blood to flow freely .

I spoke in such a angred voice I almost couldnt belive that it was mine .

"I'm not a mirrow you know its really vain to talk about yourself so much . "

I got up off her and went to walk away ,as soon as I was about 10 ft away I felt somthing hit the back of my head ,and the follwing of that was black such an empty color.

-time skip-

I lay there the beeping of the machines fill my head and the smell of blech sneaked it's way into my nostrils .I have five words and they seem to be all I"m thinking .

I .DON' . .

I tried to open my eyes but all efforts were in vain .When they decided they will open I saw a miku and luka in the hospital room with tear stained faces sound asleep around my bed as if in a protective effort if anything happend .As I gazed around some more I came across the doctors clipbroad .I quickly snatched it from where it was laying and read over the diagnosis. Well nothing bad just a black out from a force ,and possible werid now that I think about I can't remember anything from last night .

My thoughts were completly interupted by a golden haired dumass who made his way over to me with perfectly measured steps . As he came close to my face I could feel his breath rolling off of him and on to me .I stared intently at his eyes not allowing the blush creeping up to escape onto the blank canvas that is my face .

It all happend so fast ...

...

**Hey, goofy bunny here and Hi! sorry for the late update but summer is coming up for me at school and you can exspect more updates ! My fellow werido's please leave a review allowing me to see what you liked and thought could be better please be nice no flames if you would like an event or a idea for the store please p.m. me I will reply asap! **

**Let your freak flag fly high !**


	6. Chapter 6

Cant you understand? Nope! Rins P.O.V His lips brushed against my ear causing me to suck in a breath.I moved away from him causing the heart monitor to spike allowing him to smirk at me knowing now that he has a affect on me .With this ,it somehow boost his little mission to distory the meaning of personal bubble , I tried to look around

for a way out of this sitution only to find every one left when did they leave ? Those jerks ,and they dare call themsleves my friends . when I was spaced out Len took the chance of my dazed state to get close to my lips, My eyes widend as he fully kissed me it was gentle,at frist but then got a little rougher ,but what I did not relize was that I was kissing back my lips and body has betrayed me not for the first time. It got more heated . As we went len toke the chance to push his tounghe in my mouth and I will not tell a lie it was amazing . he started kissing down my jawline living quick pecks and some suking my eyes closed . When he came back he sucked on my lip ,wich were solwen from all the kissing . When he aroupltly stoped I opend my eyes to see a embarssed len .

Good Lord my face is so red I could put a strawberry to shame . He looked at me with an forighn emotion in his eyes before he quickly scared it off by a smirk coming onto his face.

I stared down at my feet allowing them to become the most interesting thing in the world .The red in my face not leaving I refuse to give him the satisfaction of seeing me embrassed shall not be bestowed on len .

Luckly the nurse came strolling in unaware of the actions that toke place earlier .

"ma'am you will be discharged , we have come to a conclusion about your amnesia it's only temporary do not worry . You however did not lose any vitial information only the hafe of the last day yesterday." she looked at me with a sincer smile on her was very pretty silky smooth white hair a thin but lightly curved body and soft blue eyes a elegent royal blue ,her bright yellow scrubs made her hard to miss .I think her name was shelly what a sweet name for her .

I looked up " Well do you know where my real chlothes are ? Because these nightgowns are not doing it for me ." Len just looked startled I think he thought I was going to yell at him , I mean how immature do you think I am , I won't yell at you...

Untill we get home. I laughed loudly I gues I looked kinda werid because len checked me for a fever .

WHAT THE HECK ! WERE IN A HOSPITIAL I THINK THEY WOULD KNOW IF I HAD A FEVER .

I looked him in the eyes and said " Your not the smartest crayon are you ?"

he said back in a clam tone depends "Depends on what I'm coloring "

I said back " Well your obviously your coloring out of the lines on this picture ."

He laughed and then spoke " Well it's allways good to be creative is'nt it ?"

I took my hand ,and smacked him in the face lightly .

Shelly came back and looked at us for a second and smiled ." Well rin it's time for you to go have a good day allright ?" She handed me my chlothes ,and left . I told len to leave so I could change and leave he said he would wait outside for me I just laughed .That boy does not know what to do . As I finished getting dressed I walked out only to see my mom standing there .Where was len ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Rin's P.O.V

There stood miku pushed against the wall in between Len's hands .They were making out, WHat the fuck . I knew Miku had a cursh but, why in the world she said only a little one but, not enough to really like him .

I watched for a couple of seconds forzen at the sight before me .

After a cople of seconds I turned to the next hallway .I kept my pace normal until I got to my locker. Taking care of the combination and grabing my backpack . I looked around to see if the coast was clear , do you know what is absoutly amazballs ?! It was'nt . There stood Len right smack dab in the middle of the hallway . Looking straight at me .

I strood torward the office ready to leave as I got near the exit I heard On sentence from len that pissed me off serverly .

" I am going to tell every one bunny girl ." I could practicly hear the smirk in his voice .

" Like hell you will there will be a major issue's that you will be having not me but, you ." I said angerly .

"Is that suposed to be a theart cause you did a shit job of it." He said smaugly .

I just quit talking to him .

\- time skip -

As I got back to the office I saw Rinto speaking to the imposter by the looks of it ,it was not a happy conversation . With rinto"s hands failing about trying to exspress his piont more cearly . The imposter had a stone face not allowing any word that was said to reach his ears .


End file.
